Please Don't Leave Me Again
by Little Asian Girl
Summary: Loki never thought anything could go wrong. He never believed it, and so, he didn't see it coming. Especially not from Thor. He was horrified. No pairing, set in the MCU after TDW. Rated T to be safe. (Mild morbidity.)


**I've realized that I have never truly written a story consisting solely on Thor and Loki. (Throws this small story at you)**

 **Let's shake things up a bit and try out some new genres! ;))**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

 **~o0o~**

Loki put one foot mechanically in front of the other, walking towards the small beige house, lined with daffodils and daisies that belonged to the lovely Jane Foster. He would never understand why Thor would willingly choose to live in a hovel when he could always just demand S.H.I.E.L.D. to supply him with better accommodations. Everything on Midgard looked plain and shabby compared to the golden gilded walls in Asgard.

(Loki knew very well why.)

But now, Asgard was under siege, and that was the reason why he was here.

(Of course, that is what he told himself.)

He drew himself up, schooling his face into a mask of indifference, as he pressed the buzzer, heart hammering nervously in his chest.

There was silence, and then loud footfalls sounded from inside. His mouth twitched. It seemed Thor had learned no more grace than when he arrived.

The door swung open, revealing a blonde haired, blue eyed God of Thunder.

Loki drank in the sight of his brother; he hadn't changed much, save for the few extra inches of hair, and the weariness in his eyes. It was as if they'd seen each other only yesterday. Loki frowned, feeling a surge of nostalgia.

(It was only sentiment.)

Thor blinked.

"Thor." Loki said curtly, his tone coming out clipped and short.

He inwardly panicked for a moment when Thor didn't reply.

"Loki…?" Now here, Loki felt his heart drop a bit; the way his brother said his name sounded foreign, almost as if he'd forgotten.

(But he couldn't, _wouldn't_ have…)

"Y-You're alive?" Thor sounded uncertain and _something_ flickered across his brother's face, too quickly for him to catch.

"It heartens me to see your dull eyes still work Brother." He feigned boredom. "We have other, more important things to discuss."

 _Like the destruction of our home, and eventually, the rest of the nine realms_ , he urged silently.

"You lied to me." Loki faltered briefly.

(His brother being the way he is _would_ be mad at that.)

"I did." Loki recovered quickly, annoyance beginning to edge his voice. "And I'll likely do it again, so will you listen to me?" Thor stared blankly at his brother.

Many uncomfortable seconds passed as the dark haired man began to squirm under other's intense stare. Thor's eyes beheld some emotion Loki could not place his finger on.

Loki stumbled back as Thor lunged suddenly forward, wrapping his arms around his younger brother's small frame. He stood awkwardly, feeling his brothers breath on his neck as Thor hugged him.

(He denied any affection he felt.)

"Thor." He didn't reply. Loki sneered. "Brother, now is not the time for your stupid sentiments."

"You nearly cost me your life." Thor said quietly. Loki couldn't help it then. A warm feeling of relief spread from his chest, and he sagged into the embrace after a minute.

(Perhaps he'd missed his brother a bit, though he'd never admit it.)

Thor's strong arms shifted positions.

"I cannot allow that to happen again."

His brother's voice was devoid of emotion, eerily calm. A shudder ran up his back as he tried to pull away, only to find himself unable to.

"Thor, what are you-ngh!" Loki cut off as the arms encircling him tightened painfully.

"I am sorry, Loki." Thor sounded almost sorry. "This is the only way to guarantee that." All thoughts of Asgard flew out of his mind as he widened his eyes as his throat constricted tightly.

(This would never have happened, it _shouldn't_ have happened.)

He clawed at Thor's chest at his arms, pulled his hair, kicked his feet, but the other man just stood there stoically, slowly stopping the circulation of blood to his brother's head and blocking the way for some much needed air.

(He should magic away now. He didn't. Somehow he couldn't.)

He could feel the thick muscles now firmly pressing into his pale neck beginning to twist.

"It is for the best really." He continued talking as Loki's movements became more sluggish, his thrashing becoming less frequent.

(He never thought Thor would… That this tortuous estrangulation would be some morbid way to try to _protect_ him.)

"Hhrrgh," Loki tried to force the words to come out of his mouth, gasping for the air that he _will never be able to get_. Black spots began to crowd his vision. To his growing horror, Thor continued as if he hadn't heard anything.

"I have missed you terribly."

Thor's voice sounded farther away.

"Jane will be delighted to see you."

The world began to grey. Loki shivered distantly from the cold that only he could feel.

"And I do hope you will stay awhile."

The world faded away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thor dropped his brother's limp body. No longer breathing.

The flower bed in the backyard would be the perfect place.

 **~o0o~**

 **I tried to make something scary after watching a horror movie. To be honest, it's always the horrible silence and calm that really unnerves you, and I tried my best to create a certain mood. (I hope I succeeded…?)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!**

 **(Ah! And you should check out Hello Neighbor, I may or may not have rewatched the gameplay trailer like, A DOZEN TIMES! THE MUSIC, THE ANIMATION, EVERYTHING IS SO OMINOUS AND SUSPENSEFUL! :)**


End file.
